As monitoring technologies develop rapidly and become more popular, monitoring on various types of systems has become a common system security inspection measure. In a system consisting of multiple modules, to guarantee safe and stable operation of the system, multiple objects in the system need to be monitored, such that an operator finds promptly abnormality in the system.
Existing monitoring approaches generally acquire monitoring data of the monitored objects according to a fixed frequency or acquiring monitoring data by using multiple timers according to monitoring data acquisition frequencies of the monitored objects, thereby generating a monitoring result. However, in a monitoring situation, such as an autopilot or a driverless situation, where a data link consists of multiple complex modules, there are a large number of monitored objects of complex types. Therefore, the existing monitoring technology has problems of high system resource occupation and waste of system resources during the monitoring process.